


Happy Birthday, Baby

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s Hermione’s birthday





	Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: To the beautiful and talented [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/), my partner in crime. Happy birthday, baby!  


* * *

"We have to hurry," Hermione whispered as she pushed Charlie against the door, her hands fumbling for the zip of his trousers, shifting so he could reach beneath her dress.

 

"I'm trying," he growled as he finally got her knickers pushed down. His fingers moved between her legs, his lips curving into a smirk. "Already so wet. Naughty girl. Bet you've been thinking about me fucking you all night. Want my cock deep inside you, don't you? Making you moan and whimper and bite your lip." Leaning forward, he bit her bottom lip in demonstration, his hands shoving his trousers to his knees. "Gonna fuck you so hard, Brat."

 

"Stop talking and just do it," she demanded, her hand stroking him, getting him ready. "They're going to notice we're gone soon, Charlie."

 

"Only been a few minutes, love. They won't notice for at least another ten," he declared confidently. "Plenty of time for me to tease you until you're coming around my cock."

 

"If you even _think_ about teasing me tonight, Charles Weasley, you're sleeping on the sofa," she threatened breathlessly, gasping when his hands moved inside her, twisting and rubbing until she was clinging to him and panting.

 

"Now, baby, don't make threats you know very well you can't keep," he warned playfully. "After all, I believe I owe you a birthday spanking tonight. What is it this year? Thirty-five?"

 

"You know very well how old I am today," she muttered before releasing his cock and rubbing herself. "Fine. If you won't satisfy me, I'll just do it myself."

 

"Love watching you fuck yourself," he groaned before catching her hand and moving it out of the way. His hands went beneath her arse, raising her and bringing her down hard on his cock. "Not now, though. Gotta fuck you, love. So deep and hard, feel you around me."

 

"Yes," she hissed as he thrust into her. The wall was behind her, her back hitting hard with each deep thrust he made, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Feels so good, you inside me. Make me come, Charlie. Make me scream."

 

"Can't scream," he reminded as he licked and nibbled her neck. "Might hear us, might know we were in here being wickedly naughty in the middle of your birthday party. God, I love fucking you."

 

"So close," she moaned, knowing it wouldn't take long. He'd spent the entire night teasing her, touching her, whispering the most arousing things in her ear when she was trying to be polite to their guests. With each thrust, the tension began to build. His rough palm moved beneath her shirt, caressing her breast, squeezing, pulling her nipple. When she felt his teeth bite her neck, the tension snapped. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came, whimpering his name over and over as her orgasm caused her to tremble.

 

"Love watching you come. So bloody beautiful," he whispered before catching her lips with his. Within a half dozen thrusts, he was grunting, his seed spilling into her cunt. They remained together as they caught their breaths, kissing and touching, leaning against the wall with their clothes still on. "I love you, Hermione. Happy birthday, baby."

 

"I love you, too, Charlie," she said softly, kissing him again before reluctantly moving away. Pulling up her knickers, she did a quick cleaning charm and straightened her clothes. Her fingers played with the ring she had worn for the past fifteen years as her eyes moved over her husband. Lips curving into the special smile always reserved for him, she walked towards him. They'd barely gotten presentable but she wanted another kiss. Before she could brush her lips against his, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Mum, Dad? Are you in there? Grandmum is wanting to cut the cake and Uncle George is threatening to use new candles from the store so Uncle Ron is having a 'fussy fit' and threatening him. I so don't want to know what you're both doing hiding in the library but finish it and help, okay?"

 

"We'll be right out," Hermione told their eldest daughter before smiling at Charlie. "Is it just me or are their times she seems far older than thirteen?"

 

"She takes after you in that way," he grinned. "The maturity and big brown eyes are definitely from you."

 

"Yes, well, they all got the red hair from you, love. Though the curls could be from either of us," she said with a laugh, thinking of Percy's curly hair that their youngest son seemed to have inherited. "Well, if you've finished kidnapping me from my own birthday party to shag me rotten, we _do_ have guests, you know."

 

"Just wait for tonight, Brat. A nice spanking and then I plan to ravish you," he promised her with a wink before taking her hand and going back out to the party.  



End file.
